


Naive

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James should have seen this coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some PWP oral for you this black friday. Not Beta Read.

Later on James realised he should have seen it coming, as soon as cousin Molly had asked to stay with him. It was hardly suspicious though, she was always fighting with Uncle Percy and was to proud to go back to stay with him. Perhaps when she promised to pay him back, but that seemed to decent thing for her to do once she found herself another job.

Certainly he should have realised when she sauntered out of the bathroom wearing on his t-shirts and not much else.

But as it was it came as a complete surprise when Molly pushed up him up against his bedroom wall and kissed him deeply. 

James whimpered and then moaned as Molly’s tongue pushed it’s way into his mouth. His t-shirt was loose on her and her full breasts were pressed against him. James murmured and relaxed into the kiss as Molly’s curvaceous body was pressed seamlessly against him.

The long fingers of one of her hands twined through James’ rust-red hair urging his head back as Molly lips moved, their softness pressing home under the line of James’ jaw. The other had was at the buttons of James’ shirt and a shiver shot down James’ body as her touch found bare skin.

“Oh god, Molly,” James’ voice trembled as she worked her way down his throat. “What are you doing?”

Molly didn’t respond, James to opened his mouth to ask again but the words came out as an incoherent moan as her tongue swirled over his nipple.

“I’ll give you a clue,” Molly said huskily to his chest and sank to her knees. “You’ve been letting me stay here. I need to pay you back.”

“Molly, you don’t,” James stuttered as her hands busied themselves with the button and zip of his jeans. “Molly, don’t, ooohhh….”

Confident hands withdrew his cock from his jeans and James knew he should stop her, push her away from him but instead his hands spread wide, he clutched to the wall as Molly pressed her mouth to the tip of his cock.

Full lips encased the flared head of his erection. James groaned at the incredible soft sensation washed over him, and then Molly started to move, her head bobbing up and down, taking more of his cock into the warm of her mouth.

James panted and squirmed but far from escaping all this did was added to the motion of Molly’s head pushing him deeper into her and further out. Her lips sucked tightly around his shft leaving it shiny and slick with droll.

Molly’s hands gripped at his legs but James’ managed with great effort to reach down and run his fingers into her thick crimson tresses. Her long red hair fell in sheets around her head and down over her shoulders. All James could see was it and her round blue eyes looking up at him and her lips wrapped around his cock.

James’ stomach knotted with tension and his balls tightened, ready to come but Molly seemed to sense it and her mouth came free of his cock with a pop. Her mouth moving instead moving to suck and lick his balls with his shaft resting across the length of her face so he could barely see her. Her tongue laving over each ball in turn as precome leaked out of James’ cock.

“No!” James said deeply, when she made to return her attention to his cock.

“No?” Molly cocked an eyebrow but didn’t protest, James’ tone was no longer one of someone who was objecting.

“I want to see you,” James said huskily, “Get on the bed.”

Molly came to her feet and headed towards the bed in what James thought meant was to be the same saunter as before but it was unsteady. Nearly as unsteady as James’ own walk as he shed his clothes and followed her.

She dropped onto all fours and crawled on to the bed as soon as she was able. Posing there, James’ t-shirt had ridden up around her waist reveal the scrap of red cloth that seemed to be serving her as a knickers, outline and amazingly round arse.

“Not like t-that,” James said, his voice catching with nerves again. “On your back.”

Molly rolled over and stretched out on his cover, sinking into his duvet in a way the emphasised the lush curves of her body and the endless length of smooth pale skin that were her legs. 

James’ hands trembled as he caught at the hem of the t-shirt, pushing it up Molly’s body, revealing her flat stomach, the curve of her breasts the only thing left covered. James held his breath as peeled the fabric up and over them. 

He started as Molly’s breast rose and fell with her breathing. They were round, firm and capped with broad pale nipples. He groan along exhalation as he cupped and squeezed them, Molly squeaking slightly as his thumbs ran over the nipples. He felt them harden at his touch and the breast were more than handful for him. They were the softest, smoothest, most mazing thing he’d ever touched.

Still marvelling at his daring, James straddled her middle, his cock falling down in the valley between her tits. 

Molly’s hands closed on the back of James’ encouraging him to press her breasts together tightly around his cock. He started to rock his hips back and forth and saw his cock move smoothly between her cleavage. It was slick with her spit and their sweat.

Thrusting back and forth James marvelled at the way his cock disappeared between her breasts only to appear at the op of his swing. As his hips pressed against the underside of her boobs, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the cockhead appearing from her cleavage. James could feel the warm of her body, the thumping oh her pulse and the heaviness of her breasts.

“That’s it,” Molly murmured. “That’s it Jamie. Like that. Fuck me. Fuck my tits” 

James came. How could he not with her saying things like that? He shuddered, his balls clenched tight and he spurt come all over her.

The first two jets were powerful and they came in a great arc that splattered over her face and into her hair while the follow up spurts drippled and with the motion of his body coated her cleavage and the valley of her breasts. 

James shakily got off of her and suveyed her, still on her back in his bed. Her flushed skin and face wet and stick with his come. She was stll breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling, his t-shirt wrapped around her chest above them. 

She only had one scrap of clothing left on it.

Tucking his fingers, under the waistband, her tugged the knickers down and off her legs. Between them, her pussy glistened, wet and pink and bare aside from a tiny strip of crimson hair above it. 

Later, he was going to regret this whole thing. James knew as he crawled between her legs. He was going to be so guilty but right now he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out his tongue and starting to lap at Molly’s cunt. 

Life was so sweet sometimes.


End file.
